II. Administrative Core - Abstract The Biomedical Technology and Research Resource (BTRR) on High Performance Computing (HPC) for Multiscale Modeling of Biological Systems (MMBioS) is a joint initiative between four institutions: the University of Pittsburgh (Pitt, Lead Institution), Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center (PSC), Carnegie Mellon University (CMU) and the Salk Institute for Biological Studies (Salk), and it involves close collaborations (through Driving Biomedical Projects) with leading scientists from six other institutions (NIH, U of Florida, Caltech, U of Bristol, U of Texas (UT) at Austin, and Harvard), in addition to collaboration and service projects (C&SPs) with 14 other institutions, and training and dissemination activities across the nation. This complex structure requires a careful oversight of all activities, in addition to enabling efficient communication and smooth coordination of all components. The Administrative Core (AdminCore) will achieve this goal by: (1) overall oversight of all MMBioS components to ensure productive communication and collaboration between the four Technology Research and Development Projects (TR&Ds), and between the TR&Ds and the DBPs and C&SPs, (2) ensuring efficient dissemination and training of BTRR technology in coordination with the Training and Dissemination Advisory Board (TDAB), and (3) evaluating existing activities, including in particular the continuation or termination of existing DBPs and C&SPs, the possible promotion of one or more C&SPs to serve as DBPs, or the selection of new DBPs or C&SP, toward ensuring productive continuation of MMBioS activities. As in the past funding term, the AdminCore will accomplish these tasks in line with the decisions made by the MMBioS Executive Committee (EC); and the EC will continue to seek the advice and recommendations of the MMBioS External Advisory Board (EAB) composed of leading scientists in the field.